shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of all characters in the series who possess nominal importance or play a role in the events of the story, but have very minor or limited appearances in the game. Featured in Shinobido: Way of the Ninja Master Taiga *''Voiced by: Lewis Macleod (English), Yasumichi Kushida (Japanese)'' Master Taiga (大鷲のタイガ Owashi no Taiga, lit. "Taiga the Great Eagle") was the leader of the Asuka Ninja and master of Goh, Zaji and Kinu before the events of the first game. He was killed during Gamuran's attack to the village, and with his dying breath instructed Goh to look for the ancient necromancy scroll, guarded by the clan for 900 years, and destroy it. He died without knowing of Goh's role in the destruction of the Asuka. He shares a voice actor with Hebitonbo (in the English version) and the Merchant (in the Japanese version). Tateha *''Voiced by: Emma Ferguson (English), Kyoko Hikami (Japanese)'' Tateha was one of the original three leaders of the Mosu Ninja and the triplet sister of Usuba and Ageha. She was killed by Goh during a clash between the Mosu and Asuka clans. Since then her sisters have sworn to avenge her. In both versions, she shares her voice actress with her sisters. Featured in Shinobido: Tales of the Ninja Lord Uzuki Lord Uzuki is the daimyo of Tasogare, a rich province neighbouring Utakata. He had been looking for a worthy man to marry his eldest daughter, Azami, when he received Ichijo's petition for his daughter's hand. He accepted on the condition Ichijo got rid of the Kenobi Ninja in his territory, who had long outlived their usefulness with their aggresive and clumsy nature. Ichijo sent the Asuka to Tasogare and they succesfully drove away the Kenobi. Uzuki then fulfilled his part of the proposal and sent his daughter to Utakata to marry. He mentions that the Kenobi worked for him for years, and that they used to be much more effective. He is on the opinion than Uzumushi belongs more on a sumo arena than in the field as a ninja. Princess Azami Azami is a noblewoman from Tasogare and the eldest daughter of the daimyo Lord Uzuki. She was to be married to Nobuteru Ichijo but Mosu Ninjas were sent to kidnap her to stop Ichijo from obtaining any political or military advantages from their marriage. Ichijo sends the Asuka to rescue her and later to protect them until the wedding, and after the unsuccesful attack the ceremony went without further interruptions. Her only in-game appearance is during her rescue mission. She uses a common Princess model. Toramaru Akame Toramaru is Akame's son. During a hunting trip he and his soldiers unknowingly entered Utakata territory and were captured by Ichijo's army, who didn't know his identity. Akame sent the Asuka ninja to rescue him before his identity was revealed. After his rescue he thanks the ninja and returns to Fudo. Hebitonbo II He was the twin brother of the original Hebitonbo. He came to Utakata to avenge the death of his brother, and convinces an unsure Uzumushi to help him destroy a farmer village in the outskirts of Utakata, under the assumption that it was an Asuka settlement. He is confronted and killed in combat by Goh. He seems to have been as brash, aggressive and idiotic as his brother, and shared his name because of their resemblance. General Tojo Tojo '''was one of the three retainers who betrayed Ichijo and defected to Miroku's side. In the third-to-last mission, he is captured by Goh on Ichijo's orders and confesses to the contents of Sadame's journals and Miroku's manipulations. The Asuka let him go but he is soon captured and killed by Miroku's faction. His only in-game appearance is as the target of the third-to-last mission. He uses a common Ichijo Samurai General model. Miroku '''Miroku was a former Amurita priestess, she betrayed the cult and stole Sadame's personal journals, which documented how she created the myth of Amurita for her personal gain, with the intent of using it as leverage over Sadame. She also convinced three of Ichijo's retainers to aid her. In the final mission, Ichijo sends the Asuka to assassinate Miroku, as he considers her a greater menace than Sadame and her journals. Goh arrives to her convent, just an hour away from the Sotai Tower, finding it protected by the traitorious retainers and soldiers of Ichijo. When Miroku detects Goh, she tries to dissuade him from his mission, claiming General Tojo's words a lie, offering a confession written in his blood and access to a secret library of Sadame's, but at Goh's refusal she decides to kill him anyway and use his blood as ink. Ultimately she and her allies are killed by Goh, who dissapears from the convent before dawn. She is described as young, overtly ambitious and even crazier than Sadame, by Ichijo before the final mission. She is the priestess pictured in the game cover. Her only in-game appearance is as the target of the final mission. She has an unique character model but shares her animations, attack patterns and voice clips with Sadame. Featured in Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen San the Rose Balsam * Voiced by: Evelyn Lantto (English), Saori Hayami (Japanese). San was a kunoichi of the Fuka clan and Zen's lover. She died while confronting Shu and Nagi during the intro sequence. Her death is the main motivator for Zen to seek revenge against his former childhood friends. For more information see San. Her voice actresses play a bigger role as Kaede. Shizuku the Marigold * Voiced by: Mela Lee (English), Kana Ueda (Japanese). Shizuku was a kunoichi of the Fuka clan, Shu's lover and Nagi's sister. She died in Sekishu during a mission gone awry, before the events of the game. She only makes an appearance during a flashback but her death plays an important role in Shu's and Nagi's motivations. For more information see Shizuku. Her voice actress in the English version also voices the Princess NPC. Princess Sakuya * Voiced by: Julie Ann Taylor (English), Mariya Ise (Japanese). Sakuya is a noblewoman of the Hojo Clan, second daughter of Hojo Ujiyasu, daimyo of Sekishu. She was childhood friends with Zen and Shu and is ignorant of Shu's manipulations during the game's story. While she herself doesn't play much of a role in the story, her appearance in Utakata marks the critical point of the war and whenether or not Zen rescues her determines what ending the player can obtain. For more information see Sakuya. Hojo Ujiyasu Hojo Ujiyasu is the ruling daimyo of Sekishu and father of Sakuya. Currently at war with the Iwafune region ruled by the Nagao Clan, his clan recently aided the Kazama Clan in their defeat of the House of Akame and conquest of Fudo. His reasons for this are unknown, but since a conversation between Shu and Ichijo make Hojo's hostility towards the House of Ichijo evident, it may have been a move to secure allies in Utakata. His daughter Sakuya is kidnapped by Shu and taken to Kazama midway through the game. It's known that Shu's intention was to prolong the bloodshed of war, but the consequences of this action are not explored, as soon after Sakuya is taken away by the Kenobi and later rescued by the Asuka to be safely returned to her homeland once the political tension recedes. The Fuka Ninja used to be at his service, Zen and Shu were explicitly described as houseguards. After the extermination of the Fuka it's unknown if Hojo is aware of Zen's survival, Shu's role in the massacre or his manipulations. Despite his important role and the repeated allusions to him, Hojo never makes an appearance in-game. Nagao Kazushige '''Nagao Kazushige '''is the ruling daimyo of Iwafune, a province bordering Sekishu and currently at war with the Hojo Clan. Ichijo briefly considered an alliance with his clan but was discouraged by Shu. His troops may have played a role in Shizuku's demise. Category:Characters Category:Shinobido Category:Shinobido 2 Category:Deceased Characters